According to the prior art, in the case of applying some finish material onto the surface of a concrete frame (a heat insulating layer) formed by a concrete form construction method (including the formation of an insulating layer), anchors are driven into the concrete frame after curing and hardening and then the finish material is applied onto the anchors.
In the anchor driving work, however, it is necessary to perform marking on the finish material applying surface, thus requiring a double labor, and hence the working efficiency is poor.
As to a spacing holding member (e.g. bolt member) which is embedded in concrete in the conventional form construction method, since a single bolt is embedded as it is through concrete, it acts as a heat bridge or a cool bridge, resulting in impairment of the heat insulating performance.
Further, a bolt integrated type holder member, or a holder member with a bolt portion, attached to the aforesaid bolt member used in the conventional form construction method is removed together with presser members such as, for example, square lumbers or steel pipes, called vertical battens and horizontal battens, in order to make the concrete surface after concrete placing into a flat surface free of projection. Then, a recess appearing in the concrete surface after removal of such holder member with bolt portion is filled up with some joint filler to finish the concrete surface flat. These operations have been very troublesome.
With respect to the heat insulating support tool for concrete wall, the following problems must also be taken into consideration, in addition to the above-mentioned problems relating to outside insulation performance, joint filler filling operation into a recess and anchor driving for a finish material.
1. Problem Relating to the Fracture of Support Tool PA1 2. Problem Relating to the Application of Finish Material PA1 3. Problem Relating to the Bolt Mounting Accuracy
Impact force and tensile force generated at the time of concrete piecing are imposed on the support tool through forms, so in the case where a resin material or the like is incorporated in a middle portion of the support tool for the purpose of heat insulation, there is a fear of fracture of the support tool because of insufficient measure against such impact force and tensile force.
Since finish materials (external facing materials) are applied in various thicknesses, in the case where the length of a bolt member used is inappropriate, for example, when it is too long, it may be impossible to tighten the bolt with a ready-made form tie, or it may be necessary to replace it with another bolt having an appropriate length. Further for facilitating the mounting of a finish material, it is desired that the bolt member protrude at in a predetermined outside position and be stable in that position.
In the event the bolt member used is not mounted in a predetermined position, there arises a displacement in the axial direction of the bolt member, thus making it impossible to ensure a concrete space of a required width.